Bittersweet
by Jenla
Summary: La misma historia, pero con un ligero cambio. EJ Cullen crece de manera precipitada, sus cambios ocurren uno tras otro, pronto descubre que ciertos sentimientos también comienzan a cambiar, comenzando a ver a Black con otros ojos.


Esta historia es producto de una alocada noche de desvelo, prometo seguir adelante con mis otros proyectos. Espero sea de su agrado, y dejen sus impresiones.

Aclaro que los personajes de Twilight no son míos, solo juego con ellos, como una mera diversión. Todo es propiedad de su autora.

* * *

**Prólogo**

No era una simple casualidad, eso siempre lo supe. A los tres años de edad, a pesar de ser tan pequeña, recuerdo perfectamente el haber conocido a mi ahora mejor amiga. Bella tendría ya unos cinco años, se veía encantadora con ese vestido azul marino y ese sombrero de marinero. Ella fue muy amable conmigo, conectamos al instante. Luego de aquello, sus visitas cada verano me alegraban mucho.

A los cinco años mamá murió. Las cosas fueron duras, y mis hermanas mayores se habían ido a vivir a casa de los abuelos maternos, estaban muy afectadas. Mi padre se quedó en su silla de ruedas. Era una niñita, pero lo bastante intuitiva como para rehusarme a dejar a papá solo. Desde muy joven, aprendí a valerme por mi misma. Luego, a los ocho años, las visitas de Bella se hicieron esporádicas, hasta que ya no la volví a ver.

Eso fue hasta mi verano número catorce. Bella volvía, esta vez a vivir con Charlie. Y la vería de nuevo, segura ahora era muy hermosa, papá le había vendido ese viejo cacharro a Charlie. Era horrendo, me apenaba que Bella lo tuviera. Aun así hice lo mejor que pude para arreglarlo.

La mecánica se me daba muy bien, estaba orgullosa de mis habilidades, era miles de veces mejor que los chicos de la reserva. Solo Embry y Quil, mis dos mejores amigos eran lo bastante hombres como para aceptarme sin sentirse amenazados. Éramos mejores amigos desde el preescolar.

Bella y yo volvimos a conectar en un instante. Era maravilloso, mi mejor amiga de vuelta, aunque estaba rara. Tiempo después me lo dijo. Un chico, ¡claro! Eso explicaba mucho de su comportamiento tan raro. Estaba enamorada. No, estaba completamente loca por él, por Edward Cullen.

A pesar de que resentía el hecho de que robaba toda la atención de mi mejor amiga, al mismo tiempo, el verles, me causaba ciertas mariposas en el estómago, era extraño, pero se miraban de una forma tal, que simplemente me daba escalofríos. Era demasiado profundo, me recordó tanto a Sam Uley y a su prometida Emily. Finalmente, no tenía nada que hacer al respecto, salvó alegrarme, supongo, ese chico, Cullen, era muy apuesto, muchísimo, algo en él me ponía los vellos de punta. Además, era muy rico y lo importante, la amaba con locura, realmente ella era su mundo, su todo.

Era feliz por ella.

Hasta que todo cambió, ese chico se fue, sin decir nada, dejando un desastre tras de sí. Uno que me encargué de arreglar un poco. No pude evitar el resentimiento, Bella, tan buena y dulce, tan enamorada de él. ¿Por qué la dejó?, si fuese un chico, jamás dejaría ir a Bella. Estaba segura.

Bella parecía alegrarse en mi compañía, tener algo de vida en sus ojos, juntas arreglábamos las motos en mi viejo garaje improvisado. Me sentía feliz de verla sonreír al menos un poco. Quizá con el tiempo, Bella encontraría a alguien más, y olvidaría a ese idiota. Tonta. Mil veces idiota, ¿cómo pude siquiera verle guapo y sentir esas mariposas? Cullen era solo uno más, un patán que huyó. Pero Bella seguía sin sonreír completamente, era desesperante, no poder hacer casi nada.

Yo no era un chico, no podía pretender tomar el lugar de Cullen, solo podía verle sufrir.

Y pasó, lo imposible sucedió. Me transformé, luego de aquella noche en el cine, tras el irritante acoso sexual de él tan Newton. Me sentía irritada y de malas. Y simplemente estallé. Papá parecía entre sorprendido, confundido y a la vez, no estaba nada asustado.

Y descubrí aquel loco mundo, de lobos y vampiros. También me despedí de mi autoestima, era un fenómeno, una chica entre aquel montón de estúpidos. Mi periodo se fue dos meses, pero sorpresivamente regresó, al parecer podía concebir y esas cosas, caso distinto a Leah, al menos esos días podía excusarme y no salir a patrullar.

En fin, Bella lo descubrió, ella era humana, pero parecía atraer a lo sobrenatural con una facilidad escapó con la duende a Italia.

Edward volvió, y mi resentimiento en su contra no se iba, no podía creer tal desfachatez.

Lo odiaba.

—No veo razón alguna para ello—me dijo aquel día en la tienda de campaña—, para Bella eres como su familia, ella te quiere, y yo no pienso mal de ti.

Su maldita sonrisa era engañosa, no quería caer en la trampa, evitaba mirarlo a la cara.

—Pero te fuiste—le reproché, recordando a Bella, esta vez sin intención de lastimar a Edward con mis recuerdos.

—Es una decisión que lamentaré el resto de mis días—susurró con dolor.

—Yo, no…

No podía decirlo, finalmente no podía hacer nada, Bella era feliz con él, sabía que si él no hubiera vuelto, Bella ahora estaría muerta, yo era una inútil.

La sentí removerse un poco, ella estaba recostada en mi regazo, resguardándose del frío.

—No es verdad—recalcó— , te mantuviste a su lado, ayudándola, gracias a ti, las cosas fueron mejores para ella. Gracias.

Lo dijo con tanto fervor que me hirvieron las mejillas, y al notar aquello, se encendieron aún más. Seguía firme en mi decisión de no mirarle, pero la decisión de odiarle flaqueaba.

—No vuelvas—tomé una bocanada de aire, luego, de forma impulsiva giré el rostro para mirarle—, ¡no te largues otra vez!, ¡chupasangre!, no te atrevas, ¡porque si lo haces yo misma iré a traerte!, ¡maldita sea!, ¡te traería arrastrando!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue que una gélida mano secaba mis mejillas. ¡Diablos!, estaba llorando. Era tan imbécil.

Edward Cullen me estaba dirigiendo una mirada cálida y dulce.

—Eres una idiota, simplemente deberías decir lo que sientes más a menudo, eres muy tonta.

Mi cara estaba ardiente, eran el mismo tipo de miradas que Billy me dedicaba y las mismas palabras: "mi pequeña niña, simplemente podrías decir lo que sientes más a menudo".

¿Por qué pensaba en mi padre en un momento así?

— Métete en tus asuntos, sanguijuela—murmuré, con el rostro en llamas y desvié la mirada de sus ojos.

No sabía que un vampiro, una piedra, pudiera tener esas expresiones.

—Te detesto.

Él solo suspiró, sonriente.

—Claro, claro.

Luego de aquella pelea en el claro. Quedé mal herida por salvar a Leah. Esa tonta. Al parecer el ser tan fuerte, incluso más que muchos chicos de la manada, me dio varios puntos. Me había salvado el pellejo por nada.

Y luego la noticia de la boda, me había caído como una patada y no por un motivo concreto, quizá porque Cullen me volvía loca y no le soportaba demasiado.

Pensé que luego de aquello volvería la calma, pero nada ocurrió así. Aquel día inicio otra pesadilla.

Bella, mi mejor amiga, estaba muriendo. Estaba en un estado deplorable, porque esa cosa la mataba de a poco.

No me sorprendía, morir por un monstruo era tan Bella. Pero hubo algo que me dejo helada. Edward era el retrato vivo del dolor, verle me causaba a mí cierto pesar también. No entendía porque, si todo era su culpa.

Me sentía más impotente que nunca, la rubia idiota la defendía, de prono eran las mejores amigas, finalmente no podía hacer nada, Bella no me escucharía jamás.

Edward, por otro lado, estaba perdiendo la razón por completo.

—Se muere—su dolor me calaba en los huesos.

—No es más que tu culpa—reproché con unas lágrimas queriendo escapar.

Edward me tomó de la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle a la cara.

—Nunca la dañaría, Bella es mi vida, moriré si ella lo hace, me odio tanto por esto, tanto, tu jamás podrías tener una idea de esto.

Con mi mano golpeé la suya para que me soltara.

—Puedo empezar a hacerme una idea, no es justo que Bella este sufriendo así, debiste pensar lo que hacías—le dije rompiendo en llanto.

No dijo nada, su rostro era una máscara de dolor. Luego, sin darme tiempo a nada, volvió a hablar, esta vez casi a gritar.

—Si algo pasará, te quiero pedir algo.

—Como si yo…

Antes de terminar, Edward me aprisionó entre sus marmóreos brazo,s abrazándome con una fuerza que de ser humana, ya me habría matado.

—¡Mátame!, si Bella muere, mátame, ¡solo tú puedes hacer esto que te pido!, te lo ruego.

Solo le faltaba llorar. No dije nada, no podía hablar, o pensar nada. Luego de un rato me soltó y dio media vuelta sin decir nada más, rumbo a la casa.

Pero pronto las cosas cambiaron, Edward escuchó los pensamientos de esa cosa. Que al parecer era muy lista ya. Me sentía tan fuera de lugar ahí, que huí.

Había huido de Sam, proclamando un derecho de linaje, a pesar de ser mujer, al parecer el machismo aquí no aplicaba. Leah y Seth estaban a mi lado, pero yo me sentía tan sola.

Menuda idiotez.

Edward, leyendo aquello, me prestó las llaves de su auto. Di un paseo por un parque precioso, lleno de gente feliz.

—Oye, preciosa, lindo auto, casi como tú.

Un muchacho, uno normal, guapo, Jace. Charlamos, parecía agradable, pero algo parecía empujarme en la dirección contraria, de regreso a esa casa.

Estaba hecha un desastre, pero decidí sonreír, por el bien de Bella.

Sucedió tan rápido, como una película de horror. Pero en vivo. La columna de Bella se colapsó. Sus huesos se rompían uno tras otro, la cosa estaba naciendo, al final, solo Edward y yo permanecimos ahí.

Cuando el cuerpo de Bella quedó laxo, lo comprendí, la cosa estaba fuera, ya había terminado.

—EJ—susurró Edward.

Así que, al fin, una de las locas fantasías de Bella se volvía realidad, justo en un momento así, una media sonrisa brotó de mi rostro. Era el niño de sus fantasías.

—Dámelo, dámelo.

Edward cumplió su capricho. Bella, a pesar de su estado, lo observaba encandilada.

—Es tan, hermoso. EJ.

El corazón de Bella empezaba a fallar.

La rubia entró por el bebe. Marchándose con el botín entre sus brazos, maldita rubia, había cumplido su objetivo.

Le daba respiración, pero nada. Edward se apresuró y enterró una enorme jeringa en su pecho. Era su veneno. Luchaba en vano, lo sabía. Bella había muerto. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no tenía fuerzas ya, no lo mataría, que viviera con aquello, lo merecía.

No paraba de llorar, bajaba las escaleras a desgana, un deseo repentino de acabar también con el bebe me embargo. Era un asesino.

La rubia lo levantó en el aire, estaba de espaldas a mí. La posición era perfecta. Lo siguiente que aprecié, fueron sus ojos. Leche achocolatada, como los de Bella, eran hermosos. Un nuevo calor me inundó, pero era uno que no quemaba, era un destello.

De pronto, todo en mi vida dejo de tener sentido, el dolor por la pérdida de mi madre, de mis hermanas, la vida tan difícil que tuvimos mi padre y yo, todo el amor que le tenía. El cariño hacia mis hermanos, el amor a mi mejor amiga, el odio mis enemigos, mi casa, todo.

Todo se fue, como miles de globos que salen volando tras cortares los cordeles.

Ahor,a miles de cables de acero me sostenían al mismo centro del universo. Antes no lo veía pero ahora era tan evidente. Era ese niñito en brazos de la vampiresa rubia. EJ.

Arriba, se produjo un único sonido capaz de llegarme al alma en ese momento. Un corazón latiendo con fuerza. Un corazón en proceso de cambio.

* * *

Espero con gusto sus criticas, ella ayudan siempre a mejorar al autor. Miles de gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leerme.


End file.
